When It Comes Down To It
by urheartscontent
Summary: The Gang has been recovering. Well, everyone but the one who truly needs it. Some among them isn't as loyal as they all thought. Love will be lost, re-kindled, and friendships will be re-evaluated. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS! DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ALL OF SEASON 1 AND TWO!**

**HI! So, recently I've started watching _Lost Girl_. I may or may not have fallen in love with Dyson and Bo's relationship… You know before he had his love taken away. And so now that he has his love back, I would really, really love if they got back together. I know that there is the whole Lauren issue, but she just irks me for some reason. I don't know why. OH, and Bo is controlling her whole darkness thing. Anyways, here's the story of Dyson and Bo! **

Chapter 1

Light filtered in through the holes of the wall. The rays were clearly visible by the brunette woman lying in her bed. She was looking up, marveling at how despite everything, the sun still rose and set every day. She reached one of her delicate hands up and let the light fall upon it. _How ironic,_ she thought. _I've got one hand in the light and one in the dark_. She wanted to laugh at the irony, but the somberness of her current situation had her choking it down before it could even escape.

"Bo. Bobolucious… Bogangles? AH! I've thought of a new one!" Kenzi yelled as she made her way into Bo's room. The petite woman pranced across the floor and one could only marvel at how light on her feet she was. She flopped herself onto Bo's bed and stilled for a second. That second was all it took for her to become bored and soon she was attempting to whistle to herself.

"Kenzi," Bo groaned. "What are you doing?" Bo looked like crap. Her hair was sticking up all over the place. Her eyes were sucken back into their sockets. And worst of all, her normally pale, healthy looking skin seemed to have lost its pulsing vibe of seduction.

"Wow, babe. I could ask you the same thing! What happened to you? And why are you still in bed? I haven't woken up before you in ages? Or wait, oh gosh. Did you finally learn how to let it go? OH MY GOSH, you finally defeated your ONLY enemy and now you slept in! AH! BO THIS IS SO-" she was cut off by a pillow to the face and a mouth full of feathers.

"Kenz. One question at a time, I swear…" The succubus sighed before pulling herself into a sitting position.

Kenzi looked at Bo. Most people assumed that she was a shallow girl who noticed nothing. But she couldn't help but notice how ever since she had started seeing Lauren, she had looked worse and worse. She would come home, not even close to healed, and seemed more chipper than ever. The whole situation seemed a bit fishy to Kenzi, but she wasn't about to start something without being absolutely sure.

"Come on, girl. Time to get our sexy asses out of this house. The world has been deprived of us long enough!" Both of the girls grinned. However, when Kenzi jumped out of bed and hopped gracefully onto the floor, Bo barely was able to stand up right. "Shit." Kenzi said as Bo tried to make herself walk across room to her closet. "Double shit." Kenzi said as Bo began to teeter towards the floor.

Bo could feel herself becoming light headed, but assumed that she was just dehydrated. Still, she pushed on. Her leg was still stiff, and she felt as though it was still broken. Had last night with Lauren done nothing? That thought was soon pushed from her mind as the closet began to shift from side to side. What the hell? Her last thought was that she should probably have drunk a large glass of water before going to bed last night before everything was black.

Kenzi ran at Bo, but she wasn't fast enough to have caught her before the floor did first. "Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. What do I do?" Kenzi was panicking. On instinct her hands found her phone and dialed the number that had become so familiar to her. She held a bated breath as she awaited the answer from the other line.

Today had been slow for Hale. Dyson was back to himself, but Hale could sense that something has majorly hanging on him. He looked at his watch for the fifth time in what felt like an hour, but only had been three minutes. This is what life had been like since the battle. Not that he minded. He enjoyed being bored, but now it felt as though being bored was in fact a curse in disguise as a blessing.

Hale had just begin to pull out his phone when none other than Kenzi called him. "Hello there, lil' mama. What can I do for you on this fine, fine day?" A genuine smile played upon his face. Dyson to had been happy to see that Kenzi had called Hale. The thought that he was just a bit closer to Bo comforted him on levels that he hadn't realized had bugged him. This small level of comfort was snatched away when Hale's easy going smile turned into a frown of worry and concern.

"Wow, baby girl. Calm down. No, no, no. I'm on my way." Hale looked doubtfully at Dyson before bringing a hand to his forehead. "Yeah, he's here. I'll bring him." Hale rubbed his hand up and down his face.

Dyson had stood up in reaction to Hale's tone. Hale, too rose, and grabbed his jacket. "Let's go, mate. Kenzi's got trouble." A looked passed between the men. That looked hadn't been shared in quite sometime, but both of them felt that it was long over due. The partnership of them depended on the trust that they had in each other, and it was back. Dyson was dying to ask what Kenzi had said over the phone, but almost as if Hale had known what Dyson wanted to ask he shook his head. Dyson bit his tongue and cursed that they worked with a bunch of humans.

The past couple of weeks had been smooth sailing for everyone, so it seemed, but something was happening. And it was happening right beneath their noses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys! I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I most likely won't be updating this quickly for a while, but if I am, consider it a miracle!**

Chapter 2

The sun shone down and to anyone not apart of Kenzi's entourage, the day was good! Kenzi paced up and down the length of their entry way, just waiting for Hale and Dyson to arrive. She had begun to dial Lauren's number but something had stopped her. Something deep within her told her to stop. Kenzi had survived for as long as she had due to her persistence, con ability, and her instincts. And her instincts had been not to call Lauren. After what felt like an eternity, a resounding knock reverberated throughout the silent home.

The moment that Hale set foot into the house, he could tell that something was wrong. The house was quiet. No music, no swishing of a sword cutting through the hair, hell there weren't even heels clicking against the ground. And this is when he realized how serious the situation truly was. He decided to take a quick look and Kenzi's feet to see if he was deaf or if she truly wasn't wearing those high-heeled boots that he so adored. What he saw caused him to have a heart attack. Her bunny slippers were covered in blood. Her striped pants had stains on the knees and a bloody handprint on the right thigh.

Dyson could smell the blood before the door opened. At first he thought that it was Kenzi who had been injured, but that thought fled from her mind when he saw her smeared make-up and blood-shot eyes. He eyed the blood trail that had been smeared due to Kenzi's pants and slippers. Everything in him told him that he needed to find Bo. His recently acquired heart began to beat so hard it physically hurt, and it took all his will power not to let his pain show.

"Kenzi, what happened?" Dyson's voice seemed to be the key to the lock that had previously tied Kenzi's tongue.

Kenzi looked as though she might be sick. Her hands were covered in blood, and she had stains everywhere. "I went to go see Bo this morning. She wasn't up before me. That was weird by itself, but then when I went upstairs, she was still in bed! She looked awful." Kenzi began to walk towards the stairs that led them to Bo's room. "She got out of bed, and there was something wrong with her leg. But then started walking on it, and it got worse. Oh god…" She leaned against the frame of the doorway for support and rang her hands before continuing. "She passed out. That was when I called you. But then it got worse." Silent tears were now falling from her eyes. "At first I didn't even see it, but then I noticed. She had a gash on her head that started bleeding, like a mother of freaking waterfalls. Then her side and then her leg looked funny." There was silence other than the sounds of their walking. Kenzi released a shaking breath before stepping into Bo's room.

Hale and Dyson were in shock. Bo lay on the floor, surrounded by her own blood, her leg was bent at an odd angle, her head was covered in scratches and cuts, and her knuckles were bruised. Dyson was at her side in an instant. He cradled her head into her lap and began to look her injury's. Hale wasn't far behind.

"Wait, so let me get this straight," Hale began. "Your girl fell and then BOOM! All of this happened? She wasn't in a fight last night? She didn't fall down a crap ton of stairs, or get into a fight last night? She just fell, then this happened? All at once?"

Kenzi was shaking. "No, it didn't happen all at once. I told you, it started with the gash on her head and then it got worse. They just appeared. Like one at a time." Kenzi looked worriedly at Dyson. She could tell that he breaking apart. He was going through the motions.

Dyson felt so useless. Desperate to try anything, Dyson tried to give Bo a bit of his Chi. She remained unresponsive. He wanted nothing more than to scoop Bo up into his arms and bring her to his home. Where he felt that he should be able to protect her from anything, but he knew that even his home wouldn't he able to save her. He had never heard of something like this happening. How could someone who was unconscious, still be getting injured? He had never heard of this before. There here were few who knew more than he. "We need to call Trick."

"Yeah, course. I'll get one that." Kenzi said quickly.

Remembering how he had been able to help Kenzi during The Battle, Hale wanted to cauterize Bo's wounds. "Hey, Dyson, where's the worst of the bleeding coming from? I can only stop one place, so make it count."

Trick had been enjoying a busy day at the Dahl when he got Kenzi's frantic call. Unsure if his renewed protectiveness had to do with his new role of Grandfather, or that Bo had been the one to save his life? He decided regardless of his new feelings regarding Bo, he would do anything to save her. Hitting the books began to look for something that sounded like what Kenzi had said about Bo's condition. What shocked him more than anything had been that Bo hadn't taken Dyson's Chi. He had never heard of that.

Back at the club house, the boys and Kenzi were busy wrapping and cleaning Bo's wounds. "Her shirt needs to come off." Dyson said. Kenzi raised her eyebrows at him. But gave into his command. When Bo's shirt came off everyone did a double take, again. Her stomach was covered in deep black and blue marks.

"What the hell is going on?" Hale said. Although he was the one to voice what everyone was thinking, it still scared him to think that something new and awful was happening. Something that they weren't ready for.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bo groaned. She rubbed her head and stood up. But what she saw confused her. She was in a clearing, surrounded by trees. Like she was in an actual forest. _What the…_ She was truly confused. The last thing that she remembered was collapsing in her room, in front of her closet, in her house, in a city. Nowhere near a woods.

"Bo." A sickly, sweet voice whispered to her from all around her. "Oh, Bo, Bo, Bo. I have been waiting to meet you."

Bo spun around, trying to find the source of the voice. Thinking that she had located the source, she began to stalk towards it as quietly as possible.

"Behind you, sweetheart."

Bo did a quick 180, before something hit her hard on the head. She fell to the ground and immediately put her hand on her head. To her surprise, no blood came from it. In fact, she felt as though she nothing had hit her at all. She got up and looked at the thing that had hit her. It was an under-fae and it looked like the thing that had been her second test. She must have looked confused because the thing laughed.

"What ever I do to you here, is transferred back to your actual body, my dear." Bo was still confused. The thing hissed with anger. "You're not actually here. I'm in your mind, darling. You can thank your dear Lauren for that." The thing smiled at her. "I'm going to enjoy what comes next!" It sang in a sing-song voice.

The scenery changed and Bo barely had any time to adjust to her new surroundings before the thing was swinging a sword at her. It nicked her on her side, but again nothing happened. Despite the fact that she wasn't bleeding, Bo could feel the light-headedness that normally accompanied blood loss. Soon that faded, but the headache was still there. They were standing on what looked to be a cliff. The red clay hinted that the ground wasn't as solid as it appeared to be. Bo knew that she needed to get the thing on the end with their back against the pit.

Somehow, Bo managed to get the sword out of its grasp and into her own hand. But the thing was quick. It knocked the sword out of Bo's hand she listened as it clattered, uselessly, to the ground some 200 feet below. Thus began the hand to hand combat **(AN: sorry I'm really bad at writing fight scenes, so just imagine some kick butt fight scene)**.

Bo didn't know how long she was fighting the thing, but it felt like hours. It kept on changing the scenery of their fight, in an attempt to throw her off her game. _Bo _the wind seemed to whisper. The first time that she heard this, she ignored it. She just chalked it up to hearing things, or the adrenaline. But soon, she heard it again.

_BO_. This time it was very clear. The wind was most certainly talking to her. Now they were in a city. Bo managed to knock the thing down before she sprinted away. Now it was a game of cat and mouse. Bo just happened to be the mouse, this time. She needed to change that.

Kenzi was in a panic. She didn't know what to do. It seemed that Bo had taken a beating. But how were they going to get her out. She felt for Dyson the most. The others didn't know that he had gotten his heart, his love back. He must have been going crazy out of his mind with worry for her, but instead he was sitting by Bo's side, caressing the bandages and bruises that seemed to cover her skin. About 5 minutes earlier, Trick had called and requested that Bo be moved to into the Dahl because he was convinced that some thing had connected to her, psychically.

Dyson couldn't focus on anything but Bo. His wolf was screaming at him to do something. But he didn't know what. His mate was in pain, and he didn't know how to fix it. He looked around and saw that everyone had cleared the room. It was only he and his mate.

"Bo," he whispered in her ear. "Bo." He said more firmly. "Bo, I'm going to get you out of this. I don't know how, but I will, my love. I will. I have to." He sat in silence, waiting for something, anything to change. But it did not. Distantly, he heard Hale telling him that they planned to move Bo to the Dahl. But when Hale approached Bo to pick her up, Dyson growled at him.

Hale backed off instantly. He had seen this before. When Bo had been in trouble before he had seen Dyson's wolf come out. But now it seemed that the wolf was the only part of him that was functioning. "Alright, Dyson. Let's get her to the Dahl. You carry, I drive?" Dyson only grunted in agreement. Kenzi was waiting in the car when they got outside. The poor girl was biting her nails and her knee bounced with extreme anxious energy.

Bo could feel the pain now. The scenery began to get just a bit blurry and her arms began to ache. She felt a sharp pain in her leg and knew that the thing was somehow loosing power. She knew that she had to keep hiding. Her instincts were yelling at her to not get caught. Something was changing the creature's powers and all she could do was pray that it continued.

The longer she hid, the more her injurys' appeared. Her head began pounding and she could feel the blood dripping down the side of her head. The sword "scratch" on her side though was almost healed. She wasn't sure how-. Oh. Then she got it. Hale must have been with her. And if Hale was with her body, then that meant Dyson. And if Dyson and Hale were there, Kenzi must have called them. She relaxed the small part of her that worried about being kidnapped. She knew that her body was safe from an attack, but if she didn't get out of this mental prison, then she would be attacked here and killed here. `

The closer they got to the Dahl, the more it seemed the Bo was returning to herself. She would moan in pain occasionally, and her head would jerk from side to side. The first time that she had moved, Dyson though that he would explode with happiness. When they finally got Bo into the Dahl, everyone could see her eyes. They were flickering behind her eyelids. It looked as though she was having an awful nightmare that she couldn't wake up from. Trick was yelling orders to Kenzi, who had sprinted inside to hold the doors open for Dyson and Hale, but the second that he saw Bo, he stopped.

"Oh my dear, dear grandchild. We will save you." And with that, they laid her down on his Persian rug and waited for Trick to do what he did best. To complete the plan.

Trick had mixed many things together and together they looked like eggnog soup. He began with her forehead. He dipped his fingers into the solution and made a horizontal line on her. He then continued this over her cheek, arms, and stomach. Then he paused.

"Dyson, I need you to make her drink this."

Bo could literally see the world the thing had created beginning to crumple. First it was the small things. The benches began to turn to dust. Then the bigger things, the road began to crack and soon she was running from the cracks that turned into a gapping hole of blackness. But none of the running could have prepared her for what she saw. It was the house that she had grown up in. The door was wide open and she could smell her mother's laundry detergent. But the moment that she set foot in the house, the door slammed shut behind her.

"Uh-oh, someone's in trouble." The thing was there. It raised a sword above its head, and the second that it was about to cut her in half, she was out.

She sat up, gasping for breath and her hands raised above her head, as if to protect herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bo sat there, gasping for air. Her eyes squeezes shut. "Bo?" A tentative Kenzi whispered. Bo's eyes snapped open. Her hands dropped as she saw that she was in deed back into her body. And not just stuck inside of her own brain.

"Kenz, hey." Bo whispered. That was all that she had time for, because Kenzi was soon smothering her in hugs. Bo could hear Kenzi's sniffles and her tears were dripping onto her skin. "Hi, Kenz. I'm okay. I'm good." Bo looked up at the men surrounding her. Hale, Dyson, and Trick.

Hale looked relieved. Trick looked like he had never been happier. And Dyson. Dyson looked like he was about to start crying at any moment. She could see the love in his eyes. It was then that she realized what he had tried telling her long ago. That she couldn't be with a human. That she wouldn't be able to love another like she loved him.

_Thank you._ She mouthed to them and they got the message that she was trying to send. Kenzi needed to cry, in peace, with Bo. Dyson was the last to go into the bar, above. He turned just before leaving and he smiled before rubbing his hand on his jaw and shaking his head. She smiled back and this thus it began again. Their love, their love could survive anything.

Kenzi and Bo had split for the night. Kenzi decided that she really needed to go home and get her "well deserved sleep" due to her incessant worry over Bo. Bo decided to stay at the bar at the Dahl for a while, to wind down. Before going completely into the bar, Bo stopped and looked around. She saw Hale, sitting at the bar, talking with Trick. Dyson was playing pool, by himself. Kenzi was on her way home, and Lauren was nowhere to be seen.

Bo wasn't sure what to do. Something in her felt nauseous, just thinking about Lauren. And she would have had to be blind to not see the way that Dyson had been looking at her lately. At first she thought that it was just the affects of her blood being in his system, but as weeks went by, and nobody else was being affected she knew. Somehow, Dyson had gotten his love back. And she wanted to be with him, more than anything.

While Bo had been wrapped up in her own thoughts, her body had been moving, unconsciously towards the pool tables. Dyson hadn't known how much having his love back affected him. He felt more alive, he felt more strength, he felt more of everything. He had just finished shooting a pretty good shot when he felt her, or he guessed he smelled her. She had a certain smell to her. He could smell her perfume and he subconsciously located her if she was in the same room as him. Unsure how to react, he waited for Bo to make the first move.

He missed everything about her. Her braided hair, her leather clothes, her snarky remarks, and most of all, he missed her affectionate looks and the rare punch on the arm. Just being near her had his wolf nearly howling with pleasure. His wolf missed his mate. And although Dyson had tried to deny the beast within him, for her own happiness, there was nothing that would stop him if she gave him the green light. He would fight for her. He would kill for her. Heck, he would do anything for her. All she had to do was say the words, and they would have become his new religion.

Bo was shaken out of her thoughts by the sharp click of marble on marble. She was standing in front of the pool table. Only four feet from the only one who she had ever truly loved, in a lover-ish way. Dyson could handle her. He wanted to handle her. He loved her. He wanted to always be there for her. Not to mention, that he would always be there for her. They would live their lives together for century's to come. All she had to do was get the ball rolling.

"Hi." Bo said.

"Hi." Dyson replied. The two looked at each other. Bo felt like she was seeing him for the first time. Dyson wanted to say so much. He wanted to tell her that he had his love back. That he was sorry for lying to her, about everything. "How are you?" He asked, so casually. He wanted to do something that would make her choose him, over Lauren.

"I'm good. You?" she said. Somehow they had both gravitated towards each other. There were now only a two feet apart.

"I'm alright." One foot. His hand, resting on the pool table, moved forward.

"That's great!" Inches. Her hand covered his.

Blue eyes connected with brown. The pull between them was electric. Everyone could feel the tension and if they weren't careful, something was going to happen, right there in the Dahl. All they wanted to do was everything to each other.

"My place, or yours?" Dyson breathed as Bo lifted her hand to his face and stroked his beard.

"Yours." A seductive smile played across her face, and she intertwined their fingers. And so it was just as simple as that; Bo and Dyson, walking out of the Dahl, hand in hand.

**(AN: I'm also really bad at writing … scenes. So make it up in your head, but I'm not gonna write it. SORRY!)** Bo woke up, wrapped in warm sheets and a muscular arm. At first she panicked. _Oh god, please let him be alive!_ She thought, but that was soon changed into complete and udder mush as warm lips descended upon her shoulder.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Dyson's deep, husky voice filled her heart with warmth that had been missing for quite some time. His fingers trailed up and down her arm as the other brushed her hair off of the junction where her neck and shoulder met. "How are you feeling?"

Bo shivered with delight. A lazy smile made its way onto her face and for the first time in a long time, she felt perfectly content. "I'm feeling amazing. Thank you for asking. How about yourself? How you feeling, wolf-man?" The playful banter rolled off of her tongue and she hadn't realized how easily it had come back to her.

Dyson chuckled. He hadn't heard her use that nickname in a while. He had forgotten how much he liked hearing it, come from her. "I'm good." He rolled her onto her back and used his elbows to prop himself up, over her. His free hand pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She all but purred with happiness and leaned into his touch.

"I've missed this." She whispered. Dyson froze. Their eyes connected and hers reflected panic while his reflected relief. His beaming face quickly diminished the fears in her heart.

"So have I." Dyson resumed his combing of her hair while she was satisfied to trace the lines of his abs with her perfectly manicured fingernails. They would have sat there, forever, in each others company had Bo's stomach not growled. A light blush colored her face and Dyson buried his face in her neck, laughing. He placed a kiss on her forehead before getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Bo pouted. She knew that she sounded like a five year old, but she couldn't have cared less.

"Well, my dear succubus, it seems as though not all of your needs can be satisfied in bed." His playful tone and wink were enough for her to attempt to pull him back to bed, but he resisted.

"Fine. Be that way." Dyson's contagious grin was enough to make her smirk in response. "I guess I can live with someone who wants to feed me." Again, Dyson laughed and Bo could swear that nothing made her happier than to hear it. She had gone far to long without hearing that laugh.

He tossed his shirt into her lap and pulled on a pair of boxers. Bo used this time to fully appreciate Dyson. His muscular back. Big, strong arms. And not just the physical side of him, but the other aspects of him too. God, he could cook! He made her laugh and he had saved her life, so many times…

His back was to her and she couldn't resist. Bo snuck up behind Dyson and ran her hands down his back and then circled them up to the front of his shoulders. Bo rained kisses on his upper back and rose onto her tip toes to kiss just below his ear.

Dyson groaned and let out a strangled laugh. "I'm not going to be able to finish making breakfast if you keep that up."

"Screw breakfast." She smiled as she spun him around. "We can always eat _food _later…" She added in a sing-song voice.

Dyson let out a low growl before pulling her into his arms and smashing her lips to his. She could feel him smiling and she was quite pleased with herself. But before they could make it any further, her phone rang. The pulled apart from each other and Bo's head fell upon Dyson's shoulder. She let out what sounded like a whimper of disappointment but Dyson just smiled, kissed the top of her head, and handed her the phone.

"Hey Kenz." Bo's smile disappeared. "Wow, slow down." Dyson didn't have to be a were-fae to know that Bo's heart beat had just spiked. "Yeah, of course. I'm on my way right now." Bo hung up the phone and looked at Dyson. He could feel his heart breaking for her.

He didn't even need an explanation. He just nodded and helped her gather her stuff. They both got dressed and Bo was surprised to hear him following her out to the car. "I'm coming with you." Was all he said before jumping onto his bike and pulling her with him.

"Thank you." She said, into his ear. As they raced off toward the club house.


End file.
